Operations of mounting electronic components on boards of various electronic products are currently automated, using a component mounting apparatus. The size of such electronic components has been reduced year by year. A trend in the size of electronic components is 0.4 mm×0.2 mm in the year of 2011 and is expected to be mainly 0.3 mm×0.15 mm in the year of 2014, and required packaging speed and accuracy are expected to increase.
A conventional technique for preventing damage of an electronic component is described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2013-45785, for example. Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2013-45785 discloses that damage of a component can be prevented by detecting curling of a board, which is a major cause for damage of an electronic component, before a production run.